


Born A Star

by TheWeirdDane



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Bestiality, Come Inflation, Double Vaginal Penetration, Gangbang, Loss of Virginity, Other, POV First Person, Penis Size, Pokephilia, Size Difference, Spitroasting, Xenophilia, Xenozoophilia, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 11:43:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20488337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWeirdDane/pseuds/TheWeirdDane
Summary: It was a long time since I had found pokeporn online. The next step was, of course, to try it myself. After being used by a gang of Squirtles, I realized that sex with a human could never feel the same way, and I started fantasizing about being a Pokémon porn star.





	Born A Star

**Author's Note:**

> This was a very interesting and fun commission, and it was a joy to write :D

Nervously and with lightly trembling hands, I pulled down the shades of the windows, connected my headphones to the computer, and locked the door. Locking the door probably wasn’t necessary, seeing as I lived alone, but it added a level of safety and privacy.

The room was dark. The only light was the dim computer screen before me. I opened the anonymizing browser and punched in the website, heart beating somewhere near my throat. I could barely believe I was about to watch Pokémon-on-human porn videos. Again.

The page loaded, and the many different thumbnails and colors almost overwhelmed me. But I clicked through them, scoffing at some of the titles.

‘Cute chick gets blasted by her Blastoise’

‘Things heat up between this whore and her Charizard’

‘Mightyena’s mighty cock turns these girls into dumb cum-sluts!’

I finally settled on a video that looked promising. It was, apparently, about a Squirtle fucking their trainer. It had a pretty neutral title - Squirtle creampies gorgeous girl - but the thumbnail had been enough to entice me.

The picture flickered to a new scene, and through my headphones I heard the Squirtle make his signature sound while thrusting their hips furiously against the human. The sounds were loud and lewd and made me moist. My fingers pushed beneath my panties, I adjusted my stance by spreading my legs wide on the uncomfortable chair, and I began touching myself to the video of Squirtle fucking its trainer.

It was so entrancing. Watching the Squirtle animalistically thrusting their hips against its trainer, a young and beautiful thing. Her face was digitally blurred but her brown hair framing it. The camera angle changed to get a proper profile-view of the scene. The Squirtle was so small compared to the human, but with each relentless thrust, the trainer’s big, perky breasts jiggled, and she moaned loudly, every now and then crying out the pleasure that the Squirtle slammed into her. It was so very enthusiastic, and it made me groan quietly. Something was missing. My cunt was wet as could be, and my fingers felt so good rubbing inside me and on my clit, but it wasn’t _enough_.

I spent a good ten minutes touching myself without getting anywhere. Watching the video did get me in the mood and turned me on, and it started a fire in me, but it wasn’t _enough_. It quickly became clear to me that I wouldn’t be satisfied by my hands alone - I needed to try the real thing.

I needed to get fucked by a Squirtle.

Eventually, I turned off the computer and found a towel. With trembling legs and with shaking hands, I packed a bag for a trip. My mind was on other things, but I managed to pack the essentials. With a towel, a fresh set of clothes, and a pack of condoms, I was certain I was prepared for the plan my sex addled mind had formed. I didn’t know if Pokémon could use condoms, or if I would have the nerve to ask them to use one, but I figured it was just good procedure to bring some, just in case.

Because that was exactly what I was going to do - I was going to find a Pokémon and let them fuck me. It was - or should have been - an absolutely bizarre and jarring thought. But in my current state, nothing sounded better than getting railed by a Squirtle. I was more than ready for this, I was sure. With my phone tightly clenched in my hand, I descended the stairs and walked out the house. I knew where Squirtles gathered - or at least I had an idea. The river. It was only a few miles away; I could easily walk there. And walk I did.

The walk gave my body plenty of time to work itself up, to think of what was - hopefully - going to happen. The thoughts whirled in my mind, and it wasn’t impossible that I made a small gasp every now and then. With each step, I could feel my juices slide down my thighs, and it would have been mortifying if my brain wasn’t fogged over with arousal. All the while I kept thinking about the video I had watched, of Squirtle getting intimate with their trainer. I wasn’t a trainer, but that didn’t mean I couldn’t enjoy Pokémon. My cunt throbbed. With each step, I somehow grew bolder, but also more nervous.

Sex was new to me - I had never been with a man, or a woman for that matter, and the thought of having my virginity taken by a Squirtle was immensely hot. It probably shouldn’t be, but that was the truth. Wanting to fuck Pokémon, or be fucked by them, was still quite taboo in the region, and personally, you couldn’t deny that this little fact had something to do with your desire and lust. Something that was so wrong, so naughty, so sinful... then how could it be so bad?

As my feet took me where my mind was set, the city disappeared and gave way for a trail. Wide enough for several people to walk beside each other, it was one of the bigger trails in my city. But the further away I got from the city, the fewer people I saw. It wasn’t long until I was the only person I had seen for quite a while.

I left the trail when I heard the river’s gentle splashing, going in that direction. Usually it would be relaxing, but right now, it only served to make me tremble. I had reached my destination, now it was a question of luring the Squirtles and hope that one of them would take the bait.

It had been daytime when I left the house, but by the time it had taken me to reach the river, the sun had sunken behind the horizon. Chills raced down my back while I unzipped my jacket with trembling fingers.

Was I really doing this? Was I really about to follow through with my hasty plan - if it could be called that - of finding a wild Pokémon and allow it to fuck me?

The answer was a resounding ‘yes’.

The jacket was thrown on the ground, and I got to work on my shirt and shorts. As I removed my shorts, the river’s splashing took on a different sound. With my heart in my throat, I turned around, shorts halfway down my calves.

As I had suspected - _hoped_ \- there was already a Squirtle investigating the human by their river. They looked so small. Their round, blue head penetrated the blank surface, and its big eyes looked at me. A part of me wondered how sex with this tiny creature would even work. But I figured life would find a way.

It always did.

“Hey there,” I said, and try as I might, my voice still shook with nerves and didn’t come out seductively at all, “liking what you see?” The Squirtle swam to the riverbank with such grace it left me almost breathless. Reaching the riverbank, it crawled up on land and shook off the water.

“Squirtle,” said the Pokémon and got up on their hindlegs. I couldn’t help it - I automatically looked between their legs for any indication of their dick. I wasn’t saddened when there was none - I knew their dick only came out when they were sufficiently aroused.

I finished undressing and turned to face the Squirtle. Getting on my knees, I crawled towards them as alluringly as I could. It was hard to tell but they didn’t seem all that impressed. I reached the bank of the river, and the water was ungodly cold. Even so, I dipped my toes into it and spread my legs to expose my smooth pussy to the Squirtle. This seemed to get their attention. Their tail twitched and jerked slightly, and they moved towards me.

With my heart still thumping in my throat, I held my breath and moved a hand between my legs to spread my folds for the Pokémon. Their tail twitched again, much harder this time.

“Come and get it,” I managed to whisper, even though it was coarse with nerves, “it’s all for you.”

“Squirt, Squirt, Squirtle,” the Squirtle said and reached me. They reached up a small arm and let their three-fingered hand-claw touch my pussy. I gasped - small jolts instantly ran through me. I wanted to close my legs - not because it didn’t feel good, because it did, but because it was so new and scary.

But instead, I kept them open. I even managed to spread them wider, sliding further down the bank of the river so that my ankles dipped into the freezing water. The small Pokémon looked up at me, and their eyes were so big and pretty. For a second, it took the breath out of me.

“Do you... want to f-fuck me?” I asked quietly, my body trembling with nerves as well as cold from the water. It wasn’t the best line I could have thrown out, but I had a hard-enough time thinking straight without also having to be witty. I used my fingers to spread my folds and touch my clit, and in the presence of the Squirtle, I felt how wet I had become again. I gasped softly and closed my eyes for a few seconds while touching myself to the mental image of this Squirtle fucking me.

“It’s all for you,” I said again and opened my eyes, watched as the Squirtle looked at me and blinked once, twice.

Then, finally, I saw some of their lower belly’s plates near the tail move and twist so that a slit could appear. From this slit emerged their dick. It was surprisingly big - the Pokémon was less than two feet tall, yet their dick was the size of a human’s - and had a light blue and purple-pink color. The head was round and slightly flared, making it wider than the shaft. It was oddly beautiful, and as nervous as I was, I couldn’t wait to feel it inside me.

“Squirtle,” the Pokémon said and positioned itself on top of me. They weren’t too heavy. In fact, their weight was reassuring, and despite having been in the water for Arceus knows how long, their body was warm.

Their cock brushed against my cunt, and I couldn’t help a soft gasp. My hips thrust upwards, and the Squirtle’s cock twitched and jerked. As if working on its own, the flared head found its way to my entrance, and the Squirtle and I looked at each other as it breached my cunt.

The head had a bit of a hard time getting inside me due to its girth, but when it did, and when it forced its way all the way inside me, it felt so _fucking good_, I couldn’t hold back a loud moan. My fingers gripped into the sand and grass, and my toes curled.

“_Ffffuuuuck_, that’s good,” I whispered and bucked my hips again, tentatively clenched around the huge cock. That felt even better, me practically feeling each vein and bump. The flared head seemed to, somehow, grow even bigger, and the stretch was bordering on painful, but it still felt so Arceus-damn good. How could something so good be so wrong, be so taboo?

The head continued to expand, and I could feel the circular flare rub against the soft flesh of my inner walls. It made me let out a wanton moan, and I couldn’t help but thrust my hips back against the Squirtle. Despite their small size, they held onto me as if with vices for hands, their claws digging into my hips and their hips pressing hard against me. They weren’t thrusting - yet - and I appreciated the kindness of letting me get used to them first.

It took only a second or two more before the Squirtle began moving. And when it did, I became convinced that Heaven was real, and I was in it.

The cock was roughly human-ish, but the flared head was the real challenge. It stretched my unused hole to the brink of what I could handle, but through the pain, I saw and felt so much pleasure that I thought I was going to pass out. Jolts of pleasure shook my body. Vaguely, I was aware of how loud I was moaning, how loud my sighs and grunts were as the Squirtle began thrusting into me repeatedly.

The head was firm and round and wide, and as I looked down at where the Squirtle and I were connected, I saw the tip of the head through my stomach, and I couldn’t help a loud, shaky gasp. I could _see_ the circular rim so clearly, and I could _feel_ it as well, spreading my tight tunnel and forcing its way deep inside me. I could _feel_ how the head bottomed out against my cervix with each powerful and deep thrust, and while it hurt - oh Arceus, it hurt! - it was the best kind of pain I could ever encounter.

I writhed and squirmed, so overwhelmed already, and it had only been, what, five minutes that this fantastic, wonderful Squirtle had been fucking me? Ecstasy filled my veins, and blood thundered in my ears, my legs spread wide and being held open with my hands. They weren’t trembling so much anymore, or maybe I just didn’t notice it. My fingertips dug into my flesh, and as the Squirtle’s cock plowed into me, I couldn’t help but scream out my pleasure. Thank Arceus we were so far away from everything and everyone - no one would hear my cries of delight, of euphoria.

“Oh fuuuuuck, that’s it, that’s it,” I whispered and let go of one leg to instead touch my throbbing clit. Instantly, the pleasure spiked, and I gasped loudly, rubbing my clit furiously while the Squirtle fucked me with vigor fit for a thousand Tauros. The head of their cock seemed to constantly widen and grow fatter until it reached the size of my palm. Then, it stayed like that, and another loud gasp escaped me as the Pokémon continued to stretch my cunt until it felt like it was going to tear me in two.

But no such thing happened. Instead, as I stroked my clit and my cunt contracted around his cock, I began breathing faster, and my back arched almost painfully.

“P-Please, fuck, don’t stop, don’t stop!” It was a pathetic plea, but Squirtle obeyed nonetheless, fucking me relentlessly. My stomach bulged, and the head of their cock was so clearly visible through the soft, thin flesh, making me tremble and pant quickly.

“Squirt, Squirt, Squirtle!” the Pokémon groaned, and their thrusts increased in speed and power, if that was even possible.

Filthy sounds emanated from where we were connected. Loud, wet, squelching noises that solidified what I already knew - sex with a human would never be this good, this filthy. Sex with a human would never fulfill this depraved desire, could never quench the thirst I felt or extinguish the fire in me.

It had to be Pokémon - I knew that now.

Continuing to rub my clit, I panted and groaned out the Pokémon’s name. My cunt convulsed and clenched around the cock so deep in me that it hit against my cervix, and I could feel the cock throb and twitch every few seconds.

“A-Are you close?” I whispered, not really knowing if the Squirtle understood me. They didn’t answer. “Because I-I think I am,” I continued and arched my back, fondling my clit almost aggressively as the Squirtle kept ramming their cock deep and roughly into me.

For a few more minutes, there was only the lewd sounds of Squirtle fucking me. Loud, wet squelching that surely would be stuck in my mind for a long, long time.

Then, as pleasure rapidly grew in my stomach, I gasped and panted and moaned, and my cunt clamped down like a vice on the cock. I came with a gasp and quiet scream, my back arched painfully and the Squirtle still fucking into me. As my pussy clenched and pulsed rhythmically, and I felt the tension tenfold and then leave my body, I was vaguely aware that I kept repeating the Squirtle’s name.

My thighs trembled.

My fingers and toes were curled.

My back was still arched.

“Ohh, oh fuck,” I whispered, voice rough, and opened my eyes - when had I closed them? - to look at the Pokémon. They were still fucking me, and it seemed they were close.

“It feels so good to have your big, thick cock in my pussy,” I murmured and reached down to stroke their head. It was smooth and warm, and the Squirtle made their signature sound when I rubbed my hand over the smooth plates. They sounded strained, their voice tight and airy, and kept ramming into me, the flared head being so visible through my stomach.

I reached down to touch it with my other hand, and it felt so surreal and bizarre, but I couldn’t help but love it.

It seemed that this little touch did the Pokémon in, because a few seconds later, I could feel their cock throb and jerk, and they let out a series of gruff sounds.

The amount of cum was unreal. There was so much of it that I couldn’t contain it all, and just a few seconds into the Squirtle’s orgasm, it started leaking out of me.

“O-Oh, oh,” I gasped and leaned back on my elbows, watching the Squirtle fuck me with such vigor and determination, cum going everywhere. I could _feel _a good load enter my womb while the rest leaked out of me like water running out of a plastic pool mauled by a cat.

I was overcome with a sudden desire to _milk_ the Pokémon, and before I could think better of it, I clenched down around their cock. They made a deep, pleased sound - at least I hoped it was a pleased sound, and not one that would get me in trouble - and thrust a few more times before pulling out of me.

They were still coming as they pulled out, and their cum squirted onto my chest, stomach, and thighs. I watched as their cock slowly deflated and retracted into their body, my own body trembling and my fingers and toes slowly uncurling.

“Fuck, that’s a lot of cum.” I breathlessly voiced the first coherent thought I had and chuckled. The Squirtle simply tilted their head to the side and looked at me.

I was about to get up - despite not being sure my legs would carry me - when the blank and calm surface of the river started rippling. Fascinated, and more than a little exhausted, I watched as several other Squirtles exited the water and crawled up on the bank of the river. There were so many, at least five, but probably closer to seven or eight, maybe more.

“Oh,” I said intelligently and lay back down, my thighs still trembling, “have you all come for me?” None of the Squirtles actually answered my question - no, they simply started fanning out around me, some of them remaining by my head while others moved down between my legs.

A couple of Squirtles lifted my hands, and when I looked at the Pokémon, I could see they were already fully erect. A surge of pleasure ran through my body, and I automatically started jerking them off, which was clearly what they had been expecting. They exchanged excited sounds, and the Squirtles by my cunt fought to be the first - well, next - to claim me.

“Don’t worry, there’s enough of me for all of you,” I said, and that was the last thing I _got_ to say before a Squirtle had shoved their cock in my mouth and started thrusting. It was such a tight and snug fit that it seemed impossible at first, but the Pokémon was determined. I gasped and moaned softly, still jerking off the other two Pokémon while a fourth spread my legs wide open and worked their massive cock inside me.

After having been fucked by the first Squirtle, my cunt hadn’t had time to regrow its tightness, so it didn’t hurt as much, but I could definitely still feel that this cock was bigger than anything a human hole was meant to take.

Gurgled and garbled noises escaped me as the third Squirtle fucked my mouth and throat. I could practically feel my throat bulge with each thrust, and the thought was insanely hot. I would have reached down and touched myself if my hands weren’t already occupied by the other two Squirtles. 

It was a cacophony of sounds - of the Pokémon’s trademark exclamations, of my own moans and whimpers, of the slick sounds of their cocks. It was impossible to tell if my hands were still trembling as I jerked off the two Squirtles, their small claws digging into my hands to keep them there.

Not that that was necessary, though. I would happily jerk off all the Squirtles present.

The cock in my mouth and throat began throbbing, and the flared head could only barely slide down past my gag reflex, which fought valiantly to not allow the cock any further access. However, the Squirtle was more persistent, more determined, and eventually, their crotch rested against my face as their cock had been shoved all the way down into my throat.

I couldn’t breathe. I couldn’t swallow. Saliva dripped down the sides of my mouth. I squirmed and writhed. My lungs ached and burned, desperate for air, but not getting it. The sounds around me gradually became quieter and quieter.

It was only when my vision got fuzzy and black around the edges, and I stopped squirming as much, that the Squirtle pulled back and out to allow air into my lungs again. I inhaled greedily and let out a raw, coarse moan.

What impressed me, and hopefully the Pokémon as well, was that I hadn’t given up stroking their cocks. Their claws dug firmer into my hands, and I assumed I might have gotten a bit slack or lazy, but I was still working them the best I could.

“Sorry,” I croaked and opened my mouth wide again for the Squirtle that had fucked my throat.

There were a couple Squirtles by my pussy, one of them eagerly slamming into me. Their massive cocks throbbed and pushed against my cervix in a painful, but absolutely wonderful way. I briefly wondered what the other was doing, but just as that thought struck me, the first Squirtle got onto my stomach without missing a single thrust. This allowed the other Pokémon to step up and _also_ press their enormous cock against my already full cunt.

It felt impossible. No way my pussy would allow _two_ of those monstrous cocks at the same time!

But admittedly, I was soaking wet, and the first Pokémon had done quite a job on me, getting me stretched and open. So maybe it was possible after all...?

The Squirtles seemed to bicker amongst themselves, but eventually, they must have settled on an agreement. The second Pokémon pressed harder, more insistently, and at first, it seemed fruitless.

I wanted to gurgle out something like “It won’t work, baby, wait your turn,” but two things stopped me; one obviously being the cock lodged in my throat, and two being the fact that the second cock _actually_ managed to make headway and started pushing into me.

It was absolutely fantastic. Painful, oh yes, but _fantastic_. My heart seemed to stop beating as the second Squirtle pushed inside me, slow but steady, and my hands stopped stroking, but only for a second before the Squirtles moved my hands for me. The Pokémon fucking my mouth leaned forward and put their small claws on my chest to get more stability and kept pounding my throat like their life depended on it.

No words could describe this experience. Having so many Pokémon fuck me and use my body for their own primal desires was beyond fantastic, beyond phenomenal. Of course, it wasn’t _supposed_ to happen. It was wrong, and it was taboo, but somehow, that only elevated the pleasure I felt, the giddiness in my chest and the warmth in my lower belly.

Saliva dripped down my chin and sides of my mouth. My cunt was sopping wet and took the two Squirtles so easily - it was as if I had done nothing but this all my life.

The thought was exhilarating, it made my heart skip a beat, and it wouldn’t leave me alone.

Even as the Squirtles came, all over my face and chest, deep down my throat and deep into my cunt and womb, the thought wouldn’t go out of my head. The Pokémon cried and grunted as they came, filling me with so much cum that my stomach bulged and bloated, heavy with and so very full of their delicious seed. When they all pulled out and backed away, I was left feeling wonderfully sated yet yearning for _more_.

As they all filed down into the river, and I was left alone, panting and moaning and unable to move, another thought struck me to accompany the first one.

_You should become a Pokémon porn star._

While absolutely insane, and not going to happen, it was a delightful thought, and before I could stop myself, I was thinking back to the video I had started out watching. The money would be good, but the experience would be beyond priceless. The human had appeared to enjoy herself, and so had the Pokémon.

I sighed in ecstasy and looked up at the sky.

It was proper night now, the stars twinkling and the Moon smiling down at me.

Full of cum, and still unwilling to move, I could only lie there and wait as the cum seeped out of me.

A pokephiliac porn star. What a life that would be.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed <3


End file.
